


Wingbeat

by Cloudnine101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'She was different; he was proud. She stumbled upon him one night, crying in the woods. That was their first meeting.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingbeat

She was different; he was proud. She stumbled upon him one night, crying in the woods. That was their first meeting.

"What do you want, Loony?" he snarled, eyes red.

"Oh, hello, Draco. I was looking for a nargle. Terrible pests, but I befriended one, and now it's run off. Have you seen it?"

"Of course not! They don't exist!"

"Whatever you say, Draco."

"Don't call me that!" She floated away, on a cloud of gossamer, as his thoughts overpowered him.

"Goodbye, Draco," she called back, but he didn't hear her.

The next time, they were unwilling partners in potions. Having been forced together by the replacement teacher, McGonogal (Snape had mysteriously vanished - Pansy said swine flu, Blaise mad cow disease), they simply didn't have a choice in the matter.

"But it's not fair!" Malfoy whined. Luna said nothing; simply smiled that smile of hers. "Don't talk to me, Lovegood," he snapped, grinding roots a little too enthusiastically, "or I'll hex you into oblivion."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," she replied, before tipping her head across and whispering, "I won't tell anybody." He glared at her.

"You'd better not." Yanking his own head away, he tried to ignore how she smelled of chamomile. He'd always liked chamomile.

The third, she was by the lake, bathing in moonlight. He was walking, hands curled into fists. The latest letter from home had been particularly painful.

"Come and sit with me." Although her tone was light, he had no choice but to obey. "Do you know why I like the evening?"

"Because you're odd?" he asked, but it fell flat.

"Because it reminds me that whatever happens, there's a new dawn just around the corner." Her hands deftly folded daisies together, as she spoke.

"What's that?" She threaded clovers into the necklace.

"It's a good luck charm. Keep it - you need it more than me." He was left alone, staring after her in bewilderment, the chain clutched in his hand. That night, he pressed the flowers, and dreamed of swaying lilies.

More and more often, they found themselves together. In the library; in lessons; and, occasionally, by the lake side. He liked those meetings most of all.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Do you ever...never mind." He turned his head away.

Lights flickered on, off, on, off, inside the castle; day after day, week after week, month after month. Both children remained in Hogwarts, over the Christmas holidays: Draco because he was unwanted, and Luna because she cared.

They lay, side by side, next to the gently lapping water.

"Luna...can I tell you something?"

"Yes. You can tell me anything."

"You may not want to hear this."

"I'm sure I will." He swallowed, tearing up blades of grass.

"The thing is, Luna...I think...I..." He was incapable of finishing, but she seemed to know anyway.

"You think you do?"

"I...I don't know."

"When you've made up your mind, come and find me. I'll wait." Her kiss was as soft as a butterfly's wing; and yet, it burned his cheek.

By the time his fellow students returned to Hogwarts, Draco no longer looked at her - kept his eyes trained on his plate, locked himself away - but he never forgot, and neither did she.

And when he sought her out, hair mussed from Quidditch training, face flushed, robes covered in a faint frost, she smiled.


End file.
